


Listen

by HopefullyPessimistic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Campbell's relationship with David is platonic, Jasper lives au, M/M, because that's how i roll, slight spoilers for the season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefullyPessimistic/pseuds/HopefullyPessimistic
Summary: Cameron C. Campbell iswasa very busy man. He couldn’t reasonably be expected to listen to every single word that comes out of his employee’s mouth. So when a car pulls up to the camp and a young blond man steps out only for David to pull him into a kiss, Cameron simply exclaims cheerfully, “I always knew you swung that way, Davey!” He doesn’t expect David’s response.





	Listen

Cameron C. Campbell is ~~was~~ a very busy man. He couldn’t reasonably be expected to listen to every single word that comes out of his employee’s mouth. So when a car pulls up to the camp and a young blond man steps out only for David to pull him into a kiss, Cameron simply exclaims cheerfully, “I always knew you swung that way, Davey!” He doesn’t expect David’s response.

“…I’ve been dating Jasper for years…I’ve mentioned our relationship so many times…you…you never listened, did you?" David looks heartbroken while Jasper appears to try to murder Cameron with his eyes. And Cameron must have eaten something extra rotten for breakfast because it’s almost as if he feels…guilty? 

The feeling only gets worse as Jasper’s visit continues, Jasper shooting glares at him periodically while distracting David by playfully demanding attention. Seeing the two of them (…three? What _is_ Gloria’s - no _Gwen’s_ \- relationship with them?) so clearly in love and happy and…he feels guilty for not knowing about it. For not caring enough to listen when it was so obviously important to David and…he shouldn’t care, he’s Cameron C. Campbell for fucks sake, what should he care about some dumb relationship between some kids he knew when they were younger? _So why does he?_ Why is it so damn upsetting to have David refuse to look at him? To see Gwen’s disgusted ~~disappointed~~ head shakes, or Jasper’s venomous stares? Why does any of it matter?

(The answer, he pointedly tries to ignore ~~to no avail~~ , is because David has always been in his corner, always looked for him for approval, and now, with everything that’s happened ~~everything Cameron’s done~~ he never looks at him like that anymore. He only ever looks disappointed, tired, hurt. Cameron’s always been a winner, but with that damn bracelet around his ankle, and those horrible looks from David, he doesn’t feel like one anymore. He feels like he lost something important. ~~He feels like he lost a son.~~ ) 

He walks over to them, Jasper draped over David, who keeps playfully trying to shove him off (and since when is David so…calm? Is this usual? Is this something else he missed?) and sits down, ignoring how they tense. Jasper glares (again. The kid clearly hates him and, while a small part of him knows he deserves it, the rest bristles) in warning, but Cameron speaks anyway. Asks ~~awkwardly~~ about their relationship, when it started, if they live together. Actually listens this time as David, hesitantly at first, ~~suspicious~~ begins to tell him. Watches as Jasper’s body language slowly changes from defensive to relaxed as David gets more energetic, chiming in with mostly teasing comments, laughing when David shoves him again. He learns about them, learns more in that conversation then he did from years of David working for him, learns about their relationship together, and with Gwen. Notices their body language when she sits beside them. The way they seemingly hold their breath. Not yet, he thinks, but soon. 

They watch as Gwen groans before standing up and shouting for the space kid to put down a rock. David locks eyes with Cameron and smiles for just a moment before jumping up to help her, Jasper barely sparing him a glance before joining them.   
He hopes he gets to see it. Hopes David will tell him about it.  
Hopes he’ll remember to listen.


End file.
